Elfie Turner
Elfelia "Elfie" Turner (born April 5, 1999) is an American actress. She is a very new actress and will be featured on Wiki Channel. She is known for her many short films with David Fryman. Early Life Elfie Turner was born in Chicago on April 5, 1999. She was born of Polish and Irish descent. She was born to Lania and Al Turner. Turner has been performing ever since she was 6 years old. Her parents always took her to see Broadway shows. It was one of Turner's favorite things to do. She soon broke into theatre and started doing productions at the community theatre. Theatre is what eventually what led Turner to look into TV acting and her parents then flew her out to LA to audition. Career '2011-2013: Just the beginning' Turner and her parents constantly few to LA back and forth to audition for different projects. They did not want to move there until they were sure of this for Turner. Back in Chicago, she took acting lessons to build her skill. In late 2011, she landed her first role in a short film titled "Just Me," playing an eleven year old dealing with an eating disorder by herself, directed by David Fryman. The short film actually became more popular than expected. Many critics loved Turner's performance in the short film. David Fryman was extremely pleased with the reviews. In March 2012, Fryman decided to shoot another short film titled, "12th Over 9th Street." It followed a young girl who lives on a street full of drug dealers and, when walking home from school, is approached by one along with her best friend. Fryman asked Turner to play the best friend, who ultimately would take the drugs and try them out herself, against her the girl's wishes. Turner accepted the role. With this film, Turner went by her new professional name, "Elfie Turner," for the first time. Again, the short film received fantastic reviews but, many of them explained Turner's performance out-shined the main character's. Some critics saw this as a good thing while others saw this as a bad thing. Later in mid 2012, Turner landed the role of the President's Daughter in the animated comedy film, Free Birds, which would later release in 2013. She recorded for the character in late 2012 and re-recorded throughout 2013. In the spring of 2013, David Fryman released another short film starring Turner titled, "Good Morning Broadway," a comedy musical that spoofed on Broadway backstage. Turner played an actress who plays Tracy Turnblad in Hairspray ''and Glinda in ''Wicked. The short film featured 4 original songs. "Good Morning Broadway" ended up winning an award at the Sundance Film Festival. The film received great reviews, saying it was different than what Fryman usually does and many commended Turner for her great singing. '2014-present: ''G.I. Jennings and Wiki Channel' In January 2014, Turner auditioned for a Wiki Channel pilot titled ''G.I. Jennings, a show that follows a military base family. Turner auditioned for the role of Casey Jennings but the producers felt that Elfie didn't fit the role of her. However, they liked her so much that they brought her back in to auditioned for Casey's best friend, Kendra. After many auditions, Turner got the role of Kendra Fox! She now stars as Kendra in G.I. Jennings which is now a hit Wiki Channel family series airing Sundays at 8:30/7:30c on Wiki Channel. Filmography Category:Female Actors Category:Jessie1010's actors Category:Employed Actors